


[Podfic] In the Library

by Raven_Ehtar



Category: Death Note
Genre: And Not Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Endings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold day at Wammy's, a library offers comfort to Near and Mello. As well as some confusing insights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79865) by Raven Ehtar. 



> This is a fic I wrote in 2009, as well as the first fic I tried recording. As such the first chapter is pretty rough. My apologies, everyone.

**File Name:** In the Library, Part 1  
 **Running Time:** 27:55  
 **File Size:** ~26MB  


**Download or Stream:** [In the Library; "Polar" on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ic7a8frok8ss74t/In_the_Library,_Part_1.mp3)


	2. Why?

**File Name:** In the Library, Part 2  
 **Running Time:** 33:22  
 **File Size:** ~31MB  


**Download or Stream:** [In the Library; "Why?" on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gzq9mr7f3ue9z7r/In_the_Library,_Part_2.mp3)


End file.
